


The Hat

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: My writing will become sporadic again as of tomorrow. Tomorrow I move back to Dallas to start a new job that pays very well (yay!) Bad news: I’ll be living in a shelter until I can save up enough money to move into my own place (boo). This is inspired by today’s pics on the lj site. Kind of a follow up to “Why?”. Don’t’ own them.





	

Someone walked into the bar Bones was loitering. He know the confident stride in those footsteps. Bones looked good, he knew it. A black suit with the white shirt open at the collar, he turned toward the person who had just sat down, and had to lean on a nearby table to keep from falling over. Jim looked hot. He wore a button down black shirt with the collar open to expose the white t-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans and a…a

“Jim, I’m confused,” Bones told him.

“Why?” Jim asked, blue eyes sparkling above the scruff of a beard. He crossed his legs casually, almost daring Bones to uncross them.

“You complain about an outfit I’m wearing on a sundeck, yet, you come out wearing that,” he said pointing to Jim’s body, “and that!” he finished, pointing at Jim’s head.

“Oh, this?” Jim asked pointing to the little brown knitted hat currently residing on his head. “Keeps me warm.”

Bones ogled Jim at his words. “Keeps you warm? You’re warm when it’s 32 degrees out there!” Bones exclaimed. He was not shouting. He would swear to it if anyone asked.

Jim chuckled, “That’s my secret. My head’s warm and so is the rest of me.” He rose and walked over to Bones. “What are you going to do about it?” he whispered.

Bones sighed, their faces were inches apart. Bones reached for Jim and at the last minute grabbed the silly hat off Jim’s head and made a run for the stairs behind the bar. Jim shook his head and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar. This was a game they occasionally played, cat and mouse. Bones was the mouse, and Jim was the cat this time. He knew where Bones was going, and was looking forward to catching his mouse, and getting his hat back. All in a day’s work.


End file.
